RWBYond Destiny
by mediaocrity4
Summary: A brief, seven chapter story revolving around Cinder Fall from her first encounter with Salem all the way until the beginning of the series. 100% head canon in the same continuity as RWBYond Vale. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Day of Destiny

RWBYond Destiny

 **AN: Welcome to the first of many in the. RWBYond Anthology. This story centers around Cinder and will update every day this week. If you haven't, read RWBYond Vale. It's my main story and just finished. But it's not necessarily required for the Anthology Stories. As always please review with any thoughts, criticisms, or questions.**

Chapter 1: A Day of Destiny

"Get back here you little brat!" her father yelled. And she had been having such a good night. Any night where she didn't have to cry herself to sleep was good. It hadn't been great; she went to bed hungry...again. But she wasn't starving. She had eaten, another plus, it just hadn't been thoroughly satisfying.

Screw you! She screamed in her head but her breathing was too heavy, too occupied with keeping her in a full sprint to say anything. Her father hadn't shown up that night. Her stepmother had told her to go to bed early. When he did come back it had been 4 a.m. And he was drunk, angry, and loud. The parents got into an argument over how late he was.

Yeah, her mother didn't care that he was drunk. Or that he spent all his money on booze instead of...you know...food to keep the pantry stocked. How could she be mad? She did it too. She was mad that he hadn't even called. And there was something about another woman.

Cinder made the mistake of being woken up. The seven-year-old had had enough. It had been such a good night so she came into the room to, nicely, tell them to shut up because she was trying to sleep. Father punched her, which happened from time to time. And they both started yelling at her to mind her business. So she did...and ran away.

She was already in the town of Bogden, a few miles north of Haven, when she couldn't run anymore. Her house was on some farmland little ways out of town. Her breathing was heavy and her legs felt like lead. In hindsight it was stupid of her to run out like that. She could have easily been eaten by a Grimm between her home and the town. But at this point she didn't care. Either of her parents could have actually stopped her but they didn't. They didn't care about anyone but themselves.

She found herself an alley that didn't smell like shit. She gathered up whatever trash she could to make a cushion. She leaned against the brick wall, curled herself into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

She woke to the sounds of people's day-to-day lives, the light of the early morning sun, and the sensation of tiny whiskers on her bare feet. That's right…she was still in her nightgown and panties and nothing else.

She looked to see a rat sniffing at her toes. Most girls would have screamed. But Cinder wasn't most girls. She stroked the rodent's nose with her big toe. She puckered her lips and cooed at the vermin. It made cute little squeaking noises back at her. She wondered if it could sense what she felt. She wondered if the rat was somehow heaven sent to cheer her up. Then she must have said something offensive in "rat-speak" because it bit her toe.

"Fuck!" She cursed as she kicked to little cretin. She checked her foot. The bite hadn't even broke flesh. The unsightly blisters and callouses had hardened her foot.

She thought to the rodent. See, rats get it. They know it's useless to fight something so much bigger than you. If someone hits you and you have no means to fight Aback, you run. She pondered if that made rats smarter than most humans. Or if it made her as dumb as a rat. For the sake of her simmering pride, she picked the former.

"Excuse me Ms." A voice said. She was beautiful. She had blonde hair and stunning green eyes. There was something dignified about the way she looked and stood. She was probably rich, or a huntress, or a rich huntress. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Just got a wakeup call from a rat." Cinder started playing it up. She made sure the bruise on her arm was barely visible, like she was trying to hide it and failing.

"Glynda let's get a move on." A second voice said. He had a large sword strapped to his back. So they were huntsmen.

"Hold on Qrow!" She hollered. Qrow began muttering something to himself. Glynda gave her a significant amount of money. "Get yourself a nice hot meal." She then left with her companion.

This wasn't Cinder's first rodeo. Far from it. She had gotten quite good at this the last two years. After her mom died she was forced to move in with her alcoholic father. Soon afterwards he got married. He went on a honeymoon that was supposed to last a week. That left Cinder alone in the house. She did alright that week. She had enough food. Cooking and cleaning were the only two skills she had acquired by that age. And she passed the time by exploring her still unfamiliar house.

But they were gone longer than a week. After she ran out of food she scavenged the house for money and went shopping. She lasted a few more days after that. And then towards the end of week two, starvation set in. She didn't know anyone. She had no one she could call. Her parents were still out there, the answering machine confirmed that much. She had no idea what to do.

Then, inspired by a story of an orphan, she begged. She didn't have to try hard. Her golden eyes and nappy hair were plenty enough to earn people's sympathy when they saw how desperate she was. She usually avoided police, she could take care of herself. She didn't need them putting her into a crummy foster home. And in the last two years, she had her system down to a science.

Her first stop was to get something to eat. She went to A Simple Wok, far and away her favorite restaurant and probably favorite place period. The old man who ran it would give her free soup if he saw she was desperate. Which wasn't often, again, she was really good at the beg for money bit. Even when she had money, like today, he gave her a discount.

With her tummy thoroughly satisfied, she went for a walk. She went to the park and played on the swings for a while. Then she visited the street performers and gave one street magician some change. She met up with her friend Coal. He was a badger Faunas who was also a veteran of the Faunas Revolution. He always told her stories. And seeing her current state, gave her some torn up shorts he found in a dumpster. They fit her just fine. So in return, she bought them lunch from a sandwich shop.

After parting with Coal, she went to the library. She couldn't read really good because no one really taught her. But she enjoyed the picture books and comics that were in the children's section. She had a library card, albeit not with her. So she lounged in a beanbag chair until it was time for dinner. She used her money to buy a pizza. If she was smart, and stealthy, she could. make this pizza last the whole day tomorrow. Given her parents didn't find it and steal slices...after accusing her of stealing.

It was already nightfall when she got back. The whole walk home was filled with a creeping dread. It took restraint not to run home in panic as the shrieks and howls of Grimm permeated the forest. She knew from Coal that they were attracted to fear. She had to be brave.

She heard them screaming at each other from little ways away. She froze in her tracks, contemplating her next move. If she goes in there now she'd be beaten for sure.

"Why even have a daughter?" Her step mom yelled. Cinder's heart skipped a beat. Were they arguing about her? "I will never understand why you don't just get rid of her." Cinder smiled. She wanted them to get rid of her. Anything was better than them.

"Who else is going to clean up after you?" Her father yelled.

Cinder dropped to her knees. They didn't care about her. Cinder already knew that. But they didn't even keep her out of some semblance of responsibility. She wasn't his daughter. She was his slave. She curled up in a ball and squeezed her eyes shut.

I want them to go away! She mentally screamed. Grimm started becoming restless around her and sounded off.

I want to be strong!

She heard her stepmom scream as her father beat her.

I want to be feared!

There was a call for help. Grimm howled and Cinder heard their feet.

I want to matter!

She felt the hard ground harden beneath her. the grass around her started to burn.

I want to die, and for it to mean something!

Glass broke. Grimm snarled and howled.

"I WANT THEM TO DIE!" She screamed.

There was a blood curdling shriek. And then silence.

She opened her eyes. Large ratattas surrounded her in absolute silence, watching her. On her porch she saw a pair of them gnawing on what was left of her legal guardians. A figure appeared in front of her. She looked otherworldly. Her hair and skin Snow White. Her eyes were red and she had an elaborate red marking on her forehead and black streaks on her cheeks.

"Why hello there." The woman said.

"Did...did I do that." She pointed to her wish come true.

"Your emotions lured my pets but they did the deed themselves." So she was a Grimm tamer. Coal had told her about them.

"I see." Cinder said.

"You did burn the grass and turn the sandy road into glass." Salem pointed at the scorched earth.

"I did?"

"Who are you, child?"

"C... Cinder." Her mind was racing at the events.

"Cinder...?" She was fishing for a last name.

"I don't know my last name." It had been so long that she'd forgotten.

"How interesting. It is the same as I. My name is Salem."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"Tuesday?" Cinder said.

"You're not wrong." Salem said with a chuckle.

"What is it then?"

"Today is a day on destiny. It's the first day of fall."

 **An: So it begins. I went to a dark place to write this. And had some technical troubles to do it. Something along the lines of a glitch wiping out 90% of what I wrote making me re-write it. There's a lot in here from symbolism to foreshadowing. Especially if you've read RWBYond Vale. Leave a review, follow, favorite and stay classy.**


	2. Story of Destiny

RWBYond Destiny

 **AN: A little house cleaning, I do have a poll for what the best fight in RWBYond Vale was, with the ability to pick 5 options. If you read my previous story I'd like for you to pick some of the best in that poll. This is probably going to be a lengthy chapter just because it takes place over the greatest amount of time. There's somethings here, and also a little latter, that are really weird. But until the end of chapter 3, this isn't really the Cinder we know from the actual series. Significant time jumps will be identified with line breaks.**

Chapter 2: A Story of Destiny

As soon as Cinder fell from the portal she barfed. She had never felt anything like that before. Her body was burning. Her clothes became charred from her power. Chunks of pizza and pasta fell from her mouth, some of it stuck to her nappy hair, some dripped down her chin but most just pooled up on the dark red brickwork her hands and knees were occupying. Some of the more liquid parts were oozing under her hands. She felt something warm under her legs; she had pissed herself.

Her eyes were wide and burning like she had just had a staring contest with the sun and she couldn't close her eyes. Her limbs were shaking. Her heart was pounding. Her whole body ached and trembled. She didn't know whether it was from pain, fear, or relief at finally being out of Bogden. But she couldn't even register her surroundings until Salem stepped out behind her. Dry tears started caking Cinder's eyes. She must have looked pathetic.

"First time through a Black Gate is always rough." She knelt in front of Cinder and craned her head up. Despite her strange features, there was something warm about those eyes. She pulled out a rag and started to wipe the drool and puke from her chin and hands. She helped Cinder blink and lifted her up.

"Thank you." Cinder said with a dry throat.

"It's especially hard for someone so young." Salem cooed. Cinder wrapped her arms around the back of Salem's neck as she was carried like a baby into a bathroom.

"Where are we?"

"This is my home…one of them anyway." Salem answered. "First order of business is to get you a bath and some fresh clothes. Then, I'll give you a haircut." She fondled the thick unkempt locks of Cinder's hair.

"What…what about the mess I made?"

"I'll have someone to clean it up." Salem assured. She filled the bath with hot water and got a glass of ice water from the sink. "Drink this."

Cinder downed it in one gulp. Salem left her to her own devices. She stripped of her charred nightshirt and torn shorts. And then removed the piss smelling panties and jumped in the tub. It had been so long since she had a nice warm bath. The tub at her old house had not worked properly. So she had to take cold showers instead. She hated them, so she would oftentimes go weeks without showering.

"Why did you help me?" Cinder asked when Salem returned with some clothes. It was a crimson red nightgown with yellow panties and pearly white socks.

"Help you?" Salem said strangely. "I wasn't about to just leave a girl out in the forests with nothing but a destroyed home and ruined clothes."

"No, before that." Cinder clarified. "Why did you kill my parents?"

"Oh." Salem put a finger to her lips as she contemplated. "I didn't go there to kill your parents…if that's what you're asking." She scratched her chin. "I was merely taking my pets for a test drive when we happened upon you and your house."

"So it was just a coincidence." Cinder said disheartened. She sunk deeper into the tub. She had been hoping that Salem was some heaven sent deity, some fairy godmother come to save her.

"I don't believe in coincidence." Salem said. Cinder's ears perked up. "Whatever our reasons for being there at that time, I don't believe it was just chance. Do you believe in destiny?"

"I…I never really thought about it."

"Well I do. I see a fire in your eyes Cinder, a fire I have not seen since I was a little girl. I'm usually not the best with these things, my husband has proven much better at these predictions, but I believe you are destined for greatness."

"You really think that!" Cinder said excitedly.

"Yes. I believe we all have a purpose."

"What's mine?"

"We won't know until it happens. Destiny works that way."

* * *

"Ms. Salem it's beautiful!" Cinder said with a gasp. It had been a week since she joined Salem in her underground castle. The dress was a stunning scarlet with orange patterns and a cross section that exposed her shoulder blades. She instantly stripped of her clothes and threw the dress on.

"I'm glad you like it." Salem said with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She twirled around in the dress. "You're the best!" She gave her master a hug. Salem lace the fingers of her hand through Cinder's short hair. And the other hand rested on her back. Cinder wrapped both her arms around Salem's waste and squeezed tight.

"Now Cinder, that dress is really special."

"Of course it is. Everything you do is special." Cinder blushed as Salem gave a short laugh.

"Gifts from the heart always are. But that's not what I meant. The night I found you, when you burned the dirt and grass, that was your semblance."

"Semblance?" Cinder asked. Salem started laughing, causing Cinder to blush.

"Oh my, I really do have a lot to teach you. I keep forgetting you're so young. I'm not used to interacting with people who don't know these things."

"I-I'm sorry." Cinder said gazing to the floor.

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Most people don't start learning these sorts of things until they are 12. But, you aren't JUST a seven-year-old girl, are you?"

"I am your ward…your servant…I do all that is commanded of me…for it is the only way to repay the immense kindness you have given me." Cinder nearly recited it from memory. She had written it herself on the third day of her stay. She didn't want Salem to send her elsewhere so she offered to cook and clean for her. Salem, it appeared, was never one to waste opportunity. So she put Cinder's skills to the test.

"That you are." Salem said stroking Cinder's cheek. "It's pleasant having you around. I…as you can imagine haven't really interacted much with children."

"Did you ever have kids?" Cinder asked.

"Not of my own."

"But you had a husband?" Salem's eyes darkened sending a chill down Cinder's spine.

"Don't…ask about him."

"O-okay ma'am." She shook her head frantically.

"Now…about the dress." Salem pulled up a chair and a book. She gave Cinder a crash course in everything from aura to dust. Cinder didn't have to get it all. Salem agreed to work with her on it for, the rest of her life really.

* * *

"Would you like some tea Ms. Fall." Jervis Clog asked.

"Why yes Mr. Cog I would be delighted." Cinder was now nine years old. She had taken to naming herself Cinder Fall, since she met Salem on the first day of fall. In that time, she had learned a lot about how to fight and control her powers from Salem. She had also met several of her associates. Baldur Gate promised to train her in hand to hand combat when she was a little older. Tobi had constantly chastised and challenged Salem's decisions regarding her. Who the FUCK did he think he was, challenging Salem's decisions like that.

"Now, take a small sip and rest your eyes." Clog said. He was her favorite though, other than Salem of course. He taught her the most important thing. How to read people, how to exploit them. To that, Cinder was a natural. She was used to throwing around her charm to get what she needed. She never imagined there were so many other tools at her disposal though.

"What…what is this?" Cinder was having a lucid dream, but she was still awake. Perhaps her liking for Clog had come with his games. He was a brilliant hypnotist and would always put on shows for her. They were some of Cinder's favorite days.

"What do you see? Tell me."

"I see my house in Bogden." Her words were bitter. "I…I think I see things from my father's perspective. I…I hear the Grimm. I'm…I'm beating my stepmom. I can't hear what their saying. It's like they're speaking a different language."

"It's a memory which you don't have all the pieces too." Clog clarified.

"Enough, Jervis." Salem said.

"Aww but it was just getting to the good part." Cinder said.

"Killjoy." Clog huffed.

"Cinder, it is time for your treading." Cinder beamed with that order.

"Oh please DO come back soon Mr. Clog." Cinder said.

"I will Ms. Fall." Clog said.

Cinder loved Salem's library. She loved libraries in general. The one in Bogden had been one of her few special places she could escape from her father to. There were many sections in the library, but Salem always had what she wished Cinder to read on the central table.

Cinder was practicing mixing the fire dust of her dress with her aura and semblance. Hypothetically, she should be able to control fire and lava with the combination. But it was hard. And Salem was a ver scary teacher sometimes.

"Focus on one little bit of dust." The book said. "Channel your semblance into it. Fuel it with your aura, don't rely on the dust to keep the fire going." It was working. But then after a minute of maintaining it, the fireball blew up in Cinder's hand burning her palm.

"Ah…fuck!" She cursed in a harsh whisper. "God Damn It!" She yelled a bit louder as she flipped the table over. Which made her burned hand hurt more. "Son of a bitch." She said sticking her swollen fingers in her mouth to try and cool them. After a minute her aura healed her hand. And then there was a smack on her cheek.

"Quit letting your frustration beat you!" Salem said harshly. She squeezed Cinder around the cheeks. "Anger is a powerful weapon and you will use it in time." She forced Cinder to look directly into her eyes. "But right now, control, you must learn control. Any savage with a gun can cause an explosion. Now quit acting like a damn animal every time you get mad and learn how to own it. Otherwise you're just wasting my time and yours."

"I-I'm sorry." A tear dropped from Cinder's cheek.

"Don't be sorry. Be reasonable. Don't stop moving forward or you will never grow into what I believe you're capable of."

* * *

The nightmare had been vague the night of her twelfth birthday. She was back in Bogden. Her father and stepmother were there. Screaming at her and hitting her. They took the dress that Salem had made her and ripped it to shreds until she had nothing but her underwear on.

She had this dream before. And every time she had woke up in a cold sweat. And the first two or three times she had even wet the bed. But every time she had time dream, it ended with a fire radiating out from her eyes to burn them away. But this time, the fire never came. She watched as everyone who had shown her kindness turned her away. None of them could help. Only Salem could. And she was nowhere to be found.

Cinder woke what appeared to be hours later with a blood curdling shriek. She checked the clock in her room. It was 3 a.m. She had only been a sleep for less than 4 hours. And Salem would be waking her up in another 3. She curled up into a ball. That's when she realized all her clothes were soaked with sweat. In all likelihood she probably would have pissed herself had she not woken up several hours earlier for just that. So she bottled up her emotions, careful not to set the bed ablaze.

She got up and walked into her personal bathroom. She changed her underwear and took off her shirt. She had started to develop a little bit. At least enough to warrant a training bra. She slipped on a yellow shirt she grabbed from her drawer. She loved primary colors. Her whole room looked like a painting of a flame. There wasn't a single article of clothing in her wardrobe that didn't have one of the 'hot' colors on it. Red was still her favorite color. But she admitted, she looked just as good in yellow or orange.

When she finally got the courage to look in the mirror, she saw that she had been crying. She washed her face and combed her barely neck length hair. She starred in the mirror for several minutes telling herself it was all a dream.

She curled into a ball on her bed and prayed that whatever deity might be out there could show her what her destiny was. She thought, if she knew the end, it would bring her peace. But it brought nothing. She refused to cry herself to sleep. It was something that, from the day she joined with Salem, she refused to do.

So she went for a walk around the castle to clear her head. She admired the architecture and all the tapestries and sculptures. As if the clothes she made weren't enough evidence, Salem had wonderful taste for beauty.

As she approached the throne room she heard a heavy breathing in her ears. The room was dark so Cinder channeled her aura to make her hand glow. She had gotten quite adept at that. The breathing was getting louder and louder, clouding her thoughts. She felt dizzy and drained, more so than she should have in this state. And then, he appeared. Materializing in front of her was a child.

"What the hell?" Cinder jumped as the boy materialized in front of her. Green flames lit across the hall way giving her a better look at her surroundings. The boy wore a black leather jacket and a gas mask. His thick greasy red hair hung in strands, some of which hung down the mask's goggles. He looked at her curiously, tilting his head back and forth.

The sound of his breathing had become deafening. Cinder curled up and cupped her hands over her ears. She could hear distant whispers and screams fill her head. She started reciting formulas for dust equations out loud to try to calm herself. But no matter what she did, the breathing just got louder and louder. She begged him to stop. But other than the indiscernible mumblings he remained silent.

"Mantis!" Salem yelled. "Leave the poor child be."

Everything went silent. Cinder looked up to the throne. A king Taijitu slithered around Salem. Ratattas scurried in the shadows. And a tall man with a bald head and a gas mask stood by her side. Cinder had never seen the man before, but his jacket was the same as the ghost child's. The man gave a short bow before disappearing into a Black Gate.

"Who…" Cinder said.

"Mantis is another one of my associates." Salem answered. "You must forgive him, he's a paranoid psychic who doesn't take kindly to strangers."

"I see." Cinder shook her head in understanding as she approached the throne.

"What brings you here at this hour in the night?" Salem sounded quite cross.

"I…I had a nightmare."

"I see." Salem said. She motioned for Cinder to follow her. Cinder did so.

A minute later they were in Salem's bedroom. It was much more elaborate than Cinder's. Ancient, indecipherable manuscripts lined a shelf. All the tapestries and colors stood in stark contrast of Cinder's room. Everything was cool, blue, green and mostly violet. Salem sat on her bed and pulled out a book.

"Perhaps you would enjoy a story." Cinder shook her head yes and climbed into bed with Salem. Salem fondled a bronze ring that stood on her nightstand. "Today you turned twelve years old correct?"

"Yes Master." Cinder said, getting cozy.

"It is time you learned the truth. The truth about me. The truth about my husband. The truth about all those fairy tales you've grown up with. We shall discuss them at length tomorrow. But for now we should do just one. A story of destiny."

"Which shall we do?" Cinder asked.

"What is your favorite fairy tale?" Cinder knew that was an easy question. She had long since been drawn to the story of the Four Maidens.

 **An: That was actually pretty standard length for one of my chapters. The bit with her studying almost got cut. But I don't know how the pacing next chapter is going to play out. I wanted to show a little of the teacher student dynamic as well as the more family dynamic. And I wanted to do that before next chapter, which will be a fourteen-year-old Cinder. Also shoutout to familiar faces from RWBYond Vale. Please leave a review, follow and favorite. See you (hopefully) tomorrow.**


	3. Weapon of Destiny

RWBYond Destiny

 **AN: So, my returning viewers are probably going to love this chapter. I'm trying to make it to where these stories all stand up on their own but for those who read all my stories will have a richer experience. And this has so much RWBYond fan service in it, right off the bat.**

Chapter 3: A Weapon of Destiny

Cinder had been sleeping comfortably. She was finally used to the new silk sheets Salem got her for her thirteenth birthday. Her dreams were filled with demons, but they followed her every whim instead of haunting her. She saw the whole world bow before her. She saw people worshipping her as Salem's right hand, her fall maiden.

Cinder had become obsessed. Ever since her twelfth birthday she couldn't help but lock herself in the library and devour every bit of knowledge that could help her in achieving her desire. And in this dream state, she felt more powerful and confident than ever that she will become the next maiden. And then, there wouldn't be a power on heaven or earth that can give her a bad day.

She was in such a deep and pleasant dream, that it took her a while to notice a familiar muffled breathing. She felt something prodding at her subconscious, forcing her awake.

"What is it Mantis?" She said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Mantis' apparition tilted its head back and forth examining her. Cinder pulled the cover up to conceal her cleavage and gave him a death stare. It didn't stop his stares. Or, maybe he wasn't even looking. It was hard to tell with the gas mask on. A dark energy swirled on his stomach then surrounded the room.

Cinder was in the throne room now. But she could tell she wasn't. Everything was hazy and off. There was a group of people at the base of the throne. All but one of them had some kind of Grimm mask. There was a woman with green hair wearing a kraken mask. A dog Faunas with a sniper rifle wearing a wolf mask. A large man with a hammer and a lion mask. A man with a green suit and a gorilla mask. A woman with feathery black hair wearing a nevermore mask. Mantis stood with them. And lastly a woman shrouded in a white cloak.

"Cinder." Salem said. "No matter what you hear or feel, you MUST stay in your room until things quite down." Another shadowy figure loomed in the shadows, just out of Cinder's view. And suddenly she was thrust back into her room.

She didn't cry. She refused to. But she did change into her dust dress. She paced around the room while gunfire and explosions echoed through the halls. Cinder could hear Grimm fighting and dying against these intruders. Cinder knew she recognized those masks from Salem's stories but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. She put her hands together and prayed that the fates would be kind to her, and allow Salem to kill these intruders.

The second things quieted down she bolted towards the throne room. It had been completely destroyed. The intruders were gone. And Salem was collapsed at the base of her throne. Cinder nearly screamed with worry but reserved herself. She helped her master back to her throne. That's when she noticed the red markings on her forehead, The Eye of Truth, was gone and replaced by a simple black diamond mark.

"M-master?" Cinder stammered. "The-the Eye of Truth, its…"

"No need to worry child." Salem assured.

"Who were those guys?"

"I've told you about them before. They are the Arbiters of Truth."

"Why were they here?" Cinder said a little more angrily.

"Consider it a game." Salem smiled. "Avarice and I have traded off the Eye of Truth hundreds of times in our lifetimes."

"So Avarice is like you and Ozpin?"

"NO!" Salem fumed. "But we are similar in that regard, I suppose."

"Are you going to be okay?" Cinder climbed up on her lap and gave her a hug.

"Yes, this could actually benefit us. We have two of my agents working with them. And it would appear they desperately needed the eye for something incredibly dangerous. Avarice has long sense had custody over summer maidens but this time he also appeared with the maiden of spring."

"TWO maidens were here!" Cinders jaw dropped.

"Yes, if they wished to kill me there is nothing I could have done. But they have…a bigger fish to fry right now." Salem stroked Cinder's short hair and ghosted a hand to her back. They both got up and went to the dining room. Salem said she needed something to drink. She and Cinder conversed about the Arbiters and maidens for a while. Salem was drinking a blood red wine. And then she poured Cinder a glass of it too.

"What is this?" Cinder asked.

"The finest wine I own." Salem smiled. "Consider it a ceremonious first drink. Just take a sip. That cup should last you a long time."

"Thank you…Master." She raised the glass to her lips.

"To power." Salem toasted.

"To power." Cinder repeated as she took her first sip. A few minutes later, lightning crackled in the distance.

"This is a special occasion." Salem said. "I have just been informed that a rival of mine has been eliminated. And with him, the Spring Maiden." Salem said. "Take heed to this word child. The maiden who died had never tapped into her full powers. But she had been a mighty huntress regardless. Even the strongest of huntsmen die in battle. I find no pleasure in her death. As good as it is for our ambitions, it is a sobering thought."

"I understand." Cinder knew that no matter how strong she got, there was always the possibility of death. And even with the Spring Maiden standing with the maiden of summer, one of them still perished.

* * *

The steam of the shower clouded the bathroom in a thick mist. This was a day Cinder had been waiting for for so long. It was her fourteenth birthday. And per ancient traditions, this was the day she was to pick her weapon.

She took two fingers and wiped the mist from the mirror. She looked so different than she had even a year ago. She had gone through a growth spurt undoubtedly brought on by the powers of puberty. She examined her body as she dried it off. Puberty had been kind to her. She had become quite the catch in nearly every way. But her body had thankfully stayed well-proportioned for what her goals in life were. She put a hand on the mirror and looked her reflection in the eye. She gave her best fiery smile. An expression she had been practicing for when she inevitably has her own team to lead.

After admiring herself for as long as it took for all the steam to clear, she got dressed in her best outfit. It was nearly identical to the one Salem had made for her before. The only difference was that it was better suited to her grown body. She put on her glass slippers. She had found that glass is particularly useful with her semblance, so in a jam, glass heels could be used as a weapon.

She had trained her body and mind relentlessly these past seven years. And her hard work was paying off. When she reached the courtyard there were dozens of weapons laid out on the table. She had practiced with some dummy weapons before, but never a real thing.

She spun some knives around, she liked the intimacy that came with short blades. She grabbed a gun, useful weapons in their diversity but difficult to use on the fly. She swung around a few other ones, a pull axe, a spear and a broadsword.

"You must be Cinder." A hollow voice said. His face looked like what would happen if you but a scoop of ice-cream in a waffle iron. He had a Stetson hat and a long black trench coat.

"Who the hell are you? And the fuck's wrong with your face?" He kicked her in the stomach and grabbed her by the hair, pointing an old fashioned pistol in her face. She kicked up the dirt and heated it with her semblance to create projectiles. He jumped back to dodge them and Cinder created a wall of fire. As the ground in front of her exploded Cinder was hit in the head by a bullet. She flew backwards and crashed on the table with her aura shattering.

"You might get away with talking shit when Salem is around." The man said. "But she's not here at the moment. And I don't work for her…by the way her bill just went up 500 lien for making me use a flash-round to drop your ass. I was here to help you make your weapon but it looks like I'll have to teach you some manners on top of it."

"YOU'RE…Necros Faust?"

"In what's left of my flesh." Necros gave a bow. Cinder scrambled onto her feet.

"I-I meant no disrespect. It's just…you look…nothing like your pictures."

"And that, Ms. Fall, is why I didn't kill you for your little outburst." He tilted his head and scratched his chin. "Actually I wouldn't have killed you but I would have hurt you a hell of a lot worse."

"What did happen anyway?"

"Long story short, I pissed off a very powerful man towards the end of the Faunas War ten years ago. This is actually the first time I showed my face to anyone tied directly to Salem since I used that opportunity to fake my death."

"I see. Before I forget…My Master has a set of jobs for you…"

"Isle of Storms, yes I know. Edwin Glas informed me upon my arrival. It'll be nice to be there again."

"I don't get why. The place is a disgusting hole filled with mold and mildew. Tobi has done fucking awful at maintaining the facilities."

"Hmm, I can see your complaints. But as much of a piece of shit Tobi might be, that facility has always been like that." Cinder continued fiddling 3with the weapons.

"These weapons are shit by the way." Cinder said. "They don't seem to live up to your reputation."

"They're just dummy weapons you little brat." Necros defended. "They're meant to teach you about various lock and shift mechanisms. You'll be designing your own weapon in a little bit."

"I've been thinking about that." Cinder said. "I'd like duel swords." She swung the duel swords around in a display.

"So, you're ambidextrous. And quite strong to swing them around like that. It is a good fit."

"But my specialty is dust so…I want a bow." Cinder said. Necros smirked.

"Why have something outdated like a bow when a gun is faster, more accurate and usually more powerful?" Cinder's eyes slanted. He was testing her.

"Arrows can carry more dust. Which for me, as someone who's semblance is heat control, and who specializes in dust, is more useful. I can control the arrow with my semblance. And I can create a much bigger blast with an arrow than I ever will with a gun."

"You've read my papers." Necros said with a nod.

"You ARE the leading mind in dust-based ammunitions, are you not?"

"I preferred the term prodigy."

"As do I." Cinder said with a confident smirk.

"I like you." Necros said. "You might talk shit but I'd wager it's to compensate for being kicked around as a child. I know the feeling. And flattery will only get you so far but it will get you far."

"Especially when you look like me."

"Now don't fall into narcissism." Necros said. "You never know when you'll have a day like…" He rubbed the charred flesh of his face.

"But you were never exactly handsome."

"Fuck you." He said with a laugh. He threw up a few targets for Cinder who had just picked up a bow. She hit all three of them with an arrow each. "I guess we found your weapon."

"A weapon od destiny. There's a story of a hunter who once dropped a goliath with a single arrow."

"You expect to do that?" Necros raised what was left of an eyebrow.

"I expect to do so much better. With a single set of arrows…I'm going to bring the world to its knees and destroy all hope they have in their precious guardians."

 **An: Shout out to Necros and the Arbiters. I had some trouble with time line stuff. I can't remember how old I had Ruby and Yang when their mom died in RWBYond, only that it was about 10 years before the liberation of Beacon. Which means Ruby would be 8 and Yang 10. And yes, that whole first part WILL be in the upcoming RWBYond Hope, check my profile for details. The other big thing, Necros, he ended up being a favorite from RWBYond Vale. So I gave him a role in this. I liked the dynamic I set for them. Please REVIEW and follow/favorite this story.**


	4. School of Destiny

RWBYond Destiny

 **AN: We are halfway through this story. I like the way it's turned out. Honestly in terms of raw emotion I think this blows my previous story out of the water and I haven't even gotten to the best part yet. Remember to keep an eye on my profile for my schedule for upcoming stories. And leave a review because this begins the second arc in this story. We've seen Cinder's origins now let's see how the end began.**

Chapter 4: School of Destiny

Haven was quite the beautiful city. Despite having lived around Mistral for her whole life, Cinder had never actually visited the capital. But she was seventeen and it was time to put her and Salem's plan into action. It was time to show herself, just not her whole self.

That was why she wasn't wearing her favorite dress. The dress and her swords were her forte. When it came down to setting the world on fire that's what she'd use. But until she was absolutely ready to bring a kingdom on its knees she needed to be discreet. Just enough to make an impression without causing too much attention.

So she wore a sarashi across her chest and around her hips. She had long brown pants with numerous pouches for dust. The outfit was completed with a sleeveless vest that really brought out the fire in her eyes. Her disguise was that of a dust mage. Someone who used raw powders and crystals to devastate the Grimm. In all reality, she was far and away the best at this within her age group. Even if she was much better with Ashes and Glass, her twin swords.

"If you screw this up I'll ring your neck myself." Tobi said. Cinder stuck her tongue out at him. If there was one thing that soured her day it was the fact that Tobi was the one who was signing her in. Despite him only being, what, 10 years older than Cinder? How old was he? She knew he was still a teenager when he got disfigured in the war, and Cinder was 3 or 4 when that happened.

"I'm not the one who constantly fails." Cinder scowled.

"Listen you little brat." He pointed a finger at her. "The only reason why I'm even helping you is because Salem has high hopes for you."

"Does it burn you Tobi? Knowing that our Queen has put her faith in me where she lost it with you?"

Tobi lashed out and grabbed her by the throat. She grabbed his hand using her semblance to burn it. He used his semblance to escape and leaped back.

"Fuck it, I tried." Tobi said.

"Oh are we really doing this right now?" Cinder smirked.

"Stop acting like children." Baldur said. He had been following them, apparently Salem didn't trust Tobi and Cinder alone.

"Yes sir." Cinder said. She peaked around the mountain of a man and spotted a short girl with pink and brown hair. "Hey Neo, didn't know you were joining us."

"I told her to meet up with us." Baldur said. "I had a mission for her in a village south of here." Neo gave a short bow.

"I'm going on ahead." Tobi said. As soon as he turned his back Cinder flipped him off and stuck her tongue out. Baldur rolled his eyes and Neo gave a silent chuckle.

"Why do you antagonize him?" Baldur said rubbing his brow.

"It isn't my fault he's a dick." Cinder crossed her arms.

"You know he can kill you." Baldur said.

"The hell he can." Cinder argued.

"You haven't surpassed him yet." Baldur said. "You haven't even surpassed me." Cinder's head dropped. He was right, as much as it pissed her off to admit it. Tobi was still the strongest fighter in their entire organization. Despite what failures he may have.

"Baldur, you know a lot more about who we have control of." Cinder said. "Why do I have to try to make this work on my own? Wouldn't it be easier to put together a team for me instead of leaving things up to chance at the risk of having to tie up loose ends later?"

"I thought you'd be the last person to ask that." Baldur said. "I thought you left things up to fate."

"I do…but it would ease my mind if I knew what I had to deal with." Cinder looked to Neo. "Like, why isn't Neo going with me?"

"Neo already graduated from Atlas Academy." Baldur said and Neo nodded. "If this was just a semester or two she could probably keep a low profile. But we don't know how long you'll be here. We can't risk her being compromised." Neo gave a frown.

* * *

"I see." Headmistress April set down the transcripts. Cinder had exceeded all the parameters for physical conditioning and combat prowess against the training dummies and low level Grimm. She passed the entrance exam with flying colors. And now was just the entrance interview.

"So I studied dust in the library." Cinder said. "As I said earlier, I grew up on the streets after my family was killed by Grimm. I've met some professional huntsmen and some…less than unsavory individuals."

"And your parents' death, that's why you want to be a huntress." April asked. Cinder contemplated her answer. She had to hide the truth. But it was better to slightly alter than downright forge just in case she had a slip up later.

"I want to be strong." Cinder said. "When I found out I had talent, I knew what I had to do. Huntsmen are the strongest warriors on the planet. This is the only way I know I can better myself, my peers, and the world around me." April nodded her head.

"Welcome to Haven Academy Ms. Fall." April stamped an approved sign on her transcripts.

All four academies had different means in which to create teams. Beacon created the illusion of chance while Ozpin controlled factors in the forest to bring specific groups together. Shade made their initiates survive out in the desert and watched while they formed their own social hierarchy. Atlas used a computer to generate the best combinations and tailor made their teams accordingly. Haven used massive psychological evaluations in order to form teams that would best work together. In a way, it was the same as Beacon, only they weren't so cloak and dagger about it.

Cinder gave a bow as she left the office and made her way down to the ballroom. Many of her fellow students were already set up. Cinder put a hand on her hip and strut her stuff as she made her way to a nondescript part of the room. That way, she would go noticed without being the center of attention.

She didn't have many provisions. A pillow, blanket, two or three books, a dust kit and a candle were all she had brought. But, if she ever had an emergency, she also had a Redstone pendant in one of her pockets that she could use to make a portal.

After getting set up, she used her semblance to light her candle. She got in a comfortable position and began reading a history book that chronicled the exploits of this Ozpin. Cinder was already sold on making her big move at an upcoming Vytal festival, not next year's at Shade, but the following festival at Beacon. And she needed to know as much about the man she'd be dealing with before that happened. Even if she had three years.

"That's a pretty hot power you got there." A boy said as he took a seat next to her. Cinder just rolled her eyes.

"Was that supposed to be cute?" Cinder said.

"Was it?"

"No." Cinder gave him another look over. He was quite handsome. He had dark hair that hung to his doe brown eyes. He wore a yellow shirt and a red jacket that Cinder definitely thought looked good. And strapped to his hip was an ornate feather accessory strapped to his hip. "Cinder Fall…what's your name?"

"Erid, Erid Mason. Born and raised hear in Haven. Where are you from?"

"Bogden originally."

"Ooh…sorry to hear that." He joked. She held back a laugh.

"Have you ever even been there?" Cinder asked.

"No, I just hear a bunch of shitty things about it."

"It's even shittier than you've heard." Cinder jked.

"Well it can't be all bad if someone as cute as you came from there." Erid said.

"Are…you hitting on me?" Cinder said. Thank God her semblance controlled temperature. Otherwise she'd be blushing.

"As a matter of fact I am." Erid said. "You don't look like the kind of girl who would get offended with a few empty compliments."

"And what kind of girl do I look like?" She had set her book down and stared at him.

"The kind that can kick my ass if I cross you." Erid said with a smirk.

"So why are you trying?"

"Because I know what it looks like when I get on a girl's nerves. And you...well you're enjoying this."

"Well, it's been so long since I've been hit on. I thought I'd see how this plays out."

"I find that hard to believe. You probably have guys drooling all over you, especially with how you carry yourself."

"Well you might be surprised to know that I don't know very many people my age. And what do you mean about how I carry myself."

"Oh don't play coy." He rolled his eyes. "You walked in here like you owned the place. Like you want all of us to bow down to you but you know that's a bitchy thing to do so you stay quiet."

"And you liked it. So it must have worked." She gave him a shit eating grin.

"I like girls with confidence. I have no gripes or preconceived notions on gender roles. I'd just as soon follow a woman as a man. And just from a look at you, if you aren't leading a team, there's something wrong with Headmistress April."

"That's pretty sweet of you." She couldn't hold back that blush.

"It also helps that you're insanely hot."

"And there it is!" Cinder clapped her hands.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush…not unless you want me too." He gave a grin. "Aesthetics are the first thing people notice. It's a big part of first impressions and you are easily a nine out of ten."

"Only a nine?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That as high as I'll go for a first impression. You can go up or down from there."

"Well I never go down."

"I bet you're right." Erid winked at her. They continued to talk about their interests, semblances, and styles until they were both too tired to carry on any more and ended up sleeping next to each other.

* * *

"Lucille Diamond, Cinder Fall, Erid Mason and Ornate Chires." April called out. "The four of you will become Team COLE (coal) led by Cinder Fall."

"I hope someone answered that phone because I freaking called it." Erid whispered into her ear. Cinder gave a confident smirk. Lucille snapped her fingers in indignation. Ornatejust gave a shrug.

"Looks like you won the lottery." Cinder did.

"Don't think yourself too high and mighty…but you're right."

"You got the pick of the litter with three good looking short haired girls." Cinder mused.

"Short haired girls…my…one…weakness." Erid hammed it up by dropping to his knee.

"What are you doing?" Lucille (or Lucy for short) said as she walked over to them. She had short, neck length blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a simple yellow shirt and had a blue dust crystal necklace.

"Dying…I think." Cinder said. Erid got back up as Ornate walked up.

"So…I guess we're a team now." She said in a hushed voice. She had teal eyes and purple, shoulder length hair. She wore an orange combat vest that went halfway up her neck.

"And I'm the leader." Cinder said. "I say, there's three girls and one boy…how about we make Erid do all the grunt work."

"Cinder, you and I are going to be good friends." Lucille said putting an arm around Cinder.

* * *

They were training in an old arena in downtown Haven. Cinder and Erid vs. Lucy and Ornate. Ornate generated a volley of bees with her semblance and sent them all towards Erid, who blasted them away with a microwave blast. Lucille used her spear to create ice trials to hit her targets. But Cinder just slid in, melting them. Cinder kicked up a bunch of dirt and cooked it to create glass projectiles. Lucille blocked the attack as Ornate jumped in to fight her.

Ornate was woefully out matched hand to hand. These combinations were to balance long range and close range prowess. And even though, at least with the act she put on, Cinder was the third best at hand-to-hand, Ornate was dead last.

Cinder swept Ornate's feet while Erid leaped in with a flying kick. He was the all-around best fighter of the three. Cinder even believed that without Ashes she wouldn't be able to beat him. Erid leapt and ran along the walls firing dust from with special gloves. Cinder intercepted it with some of her dust to create a special explosion that knocked Lucy out.

"That's enough guys." Cinder said. Erid collapsed onto his back.

"That was a workout." Erid said. "How the hell are you able to stay standing after a move like that?"

"Maybe I'm just that strong." Cinder took a seat next to him. She took a drink of water and passed it down to her partner.

"Hey uh…we're going back to the room." Ornate said.

"Have fun." Cinder said as Ornate and Lucille left. Cinder and Erid sat together for a minute.

"So…what do you think about dancing?" Erid said. Cinder moved a stray hair from her cheek. The annual dance was this weekend and everyone had been coming to her team to ask one of them out.

"I think it's similar to fighting. So you're probably not that good at it." Cinder leaned back as he laughed at the joke.

"Want to put that to the test?" Erid challenged.

"Ooh…are you asking me out and challenging me at the same time?" Cinder said.

"As a matter of fact I am. I know it's the only way for you to find pleasure in trivial things." Erid said.

"I don't consider this trivial." Cinder said sweetly. "I'd love to go to the dance with you."

"Huh." Erid sat up. "That was easier than I thought."

"Well, we know each other pretty well now. Our first year is ending pretty soon. I thought, why the hell not?"

"I can buy that." Erid said.

"Erid…if something bad were to happen…and I did something that…some might consider…not the best…would you stay by my side?"

"It would have to be really bad for me not to." He rolled over and put a hand on his leg. Her heart skipped a beat from his clutch. What was happening? She just wanted to use him right? Recruit him to Salem's cause to make the transition smoother. That was the plan. And if not…

"Erid, I…I'm tired of keeping face around you." She leant down and kissed him. He gasped in surprise but then melted into the kiss. She climbed on top of him and kissed his neck. "Remember that conversation about impressions. Well you went from like…a seven to a nine."

"And you're the only ten I know." One of his hands went to her waist and the other cupped her cheek. Cinder could feel his arousal beneath her hips. And she was feeling it to. She couldn't tell if what she was feeling had any real emotions behind it or if it was just her bodies pleasure. But she didn't care.

"After the dance…I think we should try to beat the others back to the room to have some…alone time."

"That's an excellent plan boss." Erid said. She poked him in the stomach and got up. "Why'd you stop?"

"I'm not about to reveal the good in a place like this. I'd rather save it for this weekend." She winked at him with a sultry look.

"Meeting you at this school was like destiny." He muttered.

"What did you say?" Cinder looked back.

"Just saying how lucky I am." Erid said.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. It happened because this was the only way things were going to play out."

"That…actually helps." He followed after her.

 **An: So Cinder had a team before the rogues' gallery we know. This…is not going to end well is it? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. What do you think of this team? What do you think of this relationship I have? Leave a review, follow, favorite and stay classy.**


	5. Choice of Destiny

RWBYond Destiny

 **AN: There was a primal part of my brain that wanted to make a lemon in this chapter. But I'm not willing to do something like that, so, as the case will be in many of my stories, there won't be anything explicit but there will be pillow talk. Which, on the practice run I did of it, I actually enjoyed it.**

Chapter 5: Choice of Destiny

Cinder dropped to her back with a satisfied smile on her face. She breathed heavily, replaying the most recent events in her head. The dance had been fun, but not as fun as what followed. She gave a sigh as she turned her head to see Erid, staring up at the ceiling. He gave a cute little whistle as he turned on his side towards her. Cinder rolled onto her stomach and tucked her arms beneath her head.

"Wow." Erid said warmly. Cinder just gave a soft humming noise. "So…what now?"

"Well I'm tired and the others will be here in a few minutes." Cinder answered. He started rubbing a finger against her bare back.

"So we should probably separate the beds again?" Erid said. Cinder gave a shrug.

"I'm pretty sure Lucy and Ornate know what we were doing…so as long as we're descent they won't mind."

"Well I'd say we're more than descent." He gave a smirk and she threw a pillow at him.

"You know damn well what I meant." She got up and slipped her panties back on. She dug in her drawer as she picked out a bra and mini-dress from her dresser. Erid wrapped his arms around her and kissed the base of her neck. She reached a hand back and gripped his hair. She caught their reflection in her vanity and saw how happy they looked.

She imagined them at the top of a mountain. She imagined the scene from one of the stories Salem told her. She imagined herself as a goddess and he as her right hand. She imagined the world on fire, she the flame, and he the fan.

And as soon as the image crossed her mind, her heart was put in a knot. He doesn't know what she's been through. He doesn't know just how screwed up the world was just beneath the surface. He didn't know about maidens, or wizards, or harbingers, or Arbiters, or Grimoire. He didn't know that Haven was just a stepping stone for Cinder to achieve her ultimate destiny. And with that thought came the thought of rejection.

"Something troubling you?" Erid asked.

"It's…nothing…do you believe in destiny?" Cinder asked.

"What, like…do I believe there's some kind of all-powerful deity pulling all our strings?"

"Not exactly what I was talking about…but yes."

"I don't know. It's comforting to think that as bad as things get…with all the suffering in the world…that it does all happen for a reason. But I prefer to live in the now."

"I've noticed." Cinder squeezed her eyes shut. "You never let an opportunity slip, do you?"

"Life is too short in our line of work to let things like chance slip by." Erid kissed the top of her head. Cinder gave a sigh as she spun around in his arms.

"I believe…" Cinder started as the door clicked unlocked. "That Lucy and Ornate are here." She said in a moody way.

"Don't be so disappointed." Lucy said as she opened the door. "God you two are something else." Lucy took out some aerosol and started spraying the room. Cinder hadn't even registered that the scent of passion may still linger.

"I told you she knew." Cinder said.

"You two left me with the neurotic bee keeper to go make out. And I thought, why not? They deserve it. I even made sure to take my time and wait by the door a minute just so I didn't have to walk in on you."

"Where is Ornate anyway?" Erid asked.

"The hell should I know." Lucy said with a huff.

"Call her." Cinder commanded. Lucy pulled out her scroll and dialed Oranate's number.

"Hello, hey can you get back to the room…. That's nice but hurry back…. What do you mean you can't find them?... What do you mean there's only soup?... Well then get out of the soup isle!... What do you mean there's more soup!... GO into the next isle!... Where are you right now?... What do you mean you're at SOUP?... What store are you in?... WHY ARE YOU BUYIING CLOTHES AT THE SUPER MART?"

"Are you…" Erid tried interrupting.

"GOD DAMNIT ORNATE!" Lucy slammed her phone down.

"What?" Cinder raised an eyebrow.

"So…apparently someone spiked the punch bowl and GUESS who doesn't like soda." Lucy fumed.

"So Ornate is drunk in the Super Mart shopping for clothes…?"

"And all she can find is soup." Lucy finished.

"I'll go get her." Erid walked out and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle.

"I fucking hate them." Lucy said as soon as he left.

"Sounds like you just need to blow off some steam." Cinder said.

"Like you did?" Lucy said.

"So, what happened anyway?" Cinder was not about to have that talk with her teammate. "I saw you dancing with that one girl." Lucy collapsed on her bed.

"It was going fine until some guy cut in." Lucy said. "He was handsome too. I kind of wanted to get in between them and…"

"And we're done having this conversation." Cinder said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't going to do anything lewd." Lucy turned over. "I just find guys and gals both attractive. But I can give two shits less on dating anybody. I wasn't planning on anything going beyond a kiss tonight. So you're in no position to talk."

"I guess you're right." Cinder took a seat next to Lucy.

"Was it as good as people say?" Lucy asked.

"I AM NOT having this conversation with you." Cinder said.

"I'm just fucking with you." Lucy laughed. "You two look good together. You both have that, hot and ready confidence. Not to mention you both have dark hair. And I see the way you two look and act around each other. I'm surprised it took you this long to get in his pants."

"Me get in his?"

"Yeah, last I checked you were the one dragging him away from the dance. And that dress, I bet you were thinking about this all day." Cinder blushed.

"You're right." Cinder said. "I have been distracted haven't I." She got up. "I think I'm going to go home next weekend, help me refocus."

"Where is home for you anyway? You said you're from Bogden, but you also said you haven't been there in years. And your itinerary says you're from up north. But it said you traveled."

"I have." Cinder hitched. She needed to pick her words carefully. "Ever since my parents died I've…traveled with the same group that signed me in for this school. I'll…have to get ahold of them tomorrow to find out where they'll be so I can take an airship."

"Cool…maybe we can come with?"

"NO!" Cinder said much louder than she intended. "I mean, it's not exactly a stable place. For all I know they might barely be able to accommodate me." The answer seemed to satisfy Lucy, because she changed out of her clothes and went to sleep.

* * *

After taking a hot shower after classes that Friday, she told her team farewell and slipped off into the swamp. She made sure no one was around before summoning the Black Gate. She stepped through it and found herself in Salem's palace all the way across the world. Salem had many palaces hidden throughout the Kingdoms, but this is where she was now.

She had the trust of her team. Now she just needed to find a way to convince them to join her. She needed Salem's help for that. She needed to show them the things that Salem had shown her. She needed to convince them about how much Ozpin, and the other headmasters have manipulated and perpetuated the system that causes all the problems with the Grimm. She needed to tell them that the councils were deadest on keeping the Faunas down. And she needed to do it tactfully.

"Welcome home Cinder." Salem called from her throne. Edwin Glas and Tobi were at her side.

"I trust Haven is going well." Glas said.

"It's…going well." Cinder said with a bow. Salem stepped forward.

"I am told that you are the leader." Salem cooed as she stepped from her throne. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you…master." Cinder blushed as Salem put her hands on her shoulder.

"What seems to be troubling you?" Salem said.

"I…I think I'm ready to show them the truth." Cinder said.

"You think or you know?" Tobi growled. Cinder gave him a rude gesture.

"I am ready but I'm not sure they are." Cinder said.

"Take your time my child." Salem said.

"We DO have…other plans in case your charms aren't enough."

"NO…I mean; I don't want to have to kill them."

"Cinder Fall gaining a heart…never thought I'd see the day." Tobi said.

"I, Master I have developed feelings for one in particular." Cinder said. "I…thought it was just lust, or a ploy by me to assure his conversion but…I fear I have actually fallen for him."

"Will he join us?" Glas asked.

"I…I don't know?" Cinder fought tears in her eyes. She desperately wanted to say yes. But every logical part in her body said no. Erid cared too much for the people of Mistral, despised the Grimm too much to abandon the life of a huntsman."

"I see." Glas said. "You're not afraid of his answer. You're afraid of what you will have to do if his answer is no."

"Pathetic." Tobi huffed. Cinder stepped out from in front of Salem.

"You know what, fuck you!" Cinder unleashed a fireball at Tobi but his semblance negated it. "Having feelings doesn't make you pathetic; they make you human. Not that a piece of swamp scum like you would understand. You treat people like objects that need to fill a specific function. And when they don't adhere to your narrow minded sensibilities you kill them. You believe people don't have a purpose beyond the here and now! If things don't go exactly your way, you get all pissy and throw a tantrum. It's no wonder every huntsman worth a damn has kicked your ass. You deny people's strengths and try finding power in a syringe. But what has that done for you?"

Tobi slammed into her and grabbed her by the throat. Cinder unleashed a wave of dust to blast the entire area. She broke her heels and made projectiles with them but Tobi dodged and used his semblance. Cinder grabbed her swords from her bag and assaulted Tobi with a relentless flurry. As soon as Tobi stepped backwards she spun in the air and fired three arrows from her bow. Two missed and one went through him. Checkmate. The arrows exploded with a glyph based explosion followed by and aura bomb that engulfed Tobi for several seconds. Long enough to shoot him with an exploding arrow.

Tobi bounced up and summoned wooden vines to his aid. Cinder jumped on one and got ready to light the whole mess on fire; when Salem zapped them both with lightning. Glas was having a laugh. But Salem looked pissed.

"Enough!" She said. "You're acting like children."

"He started it." Cinder said.

"You're the one who threw the fireball." Tobi said.

"Well if you weren't being such an insufferable prick, maybe I wouldn't have."

"Silence!" Salem said. "Cinder, go to your room. We'll discuss your dilemma during dinner. Tobi, you need to return to the Isle of Storms."

Cinder went up to her room and slammed the door. She really hated that man. She balled up her fist and punched a hole in the wall. She took deep breaths, reciting dust calculations in a small whisper. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She said.

"It is I, Edwin Glas." Cinder let him in.

"How the fuck, do you put up with that guy?" Cinder said.

"I get paid…a lot." Glas mused. "I just wanted to say, that for a first year to fight so well is extraordinary."

"I don't need your praise." Cinder said.

"But you do need my help." Glas said.

"What are you saying?" Cinder raised an eyebrow. He pulled out his scroll.

"How much do you know about computers?" Glas asked.

"Not a lot." Cinder's interests were more in history and ancient techniques.

"Salem is confident that you will lead the first strike to bring Remnant on its knees. But that requires some maiden magic. But that's not all, victory doesn't come from strength. You could have all the power and Grimm in the world and it won't bring you any closer to starting the revolution. So a few things. The White Fang have gone under new management. Their new leader…is what those in the world of science call…malleable. And the main thing I wanted to tell you is that I am working on a virus that will shut down the CCT and put every electronic device in the world under our control."

"And you're offering me this?" Cinder said.

"No, I'm telling you this. No matter who is leading the charge, my virus and my network of spies and problem starters are a vital resource. But we're still several years away from being able to perfect the virus."

"Can you finish it in three years?" Cinder said.

"Three? Why…?" His eyes grew wide in revelation. "You have a devilish mind Cinder Fall. I look forward to our next meeting." He turned back towards the door. "Oh, and when this dilemma of yours comes to a head, remember, the choice is yours."

"A choice of destiny." Cinder muttered.

"Life as a huntress, betraying those who saved you. Or life as a villain, betraying those who trust you. I would not like to be in your shoes right now."

 **An: I always wanted to do a Cinder vs. Tobi fight. All the way back in my original outline for RWBYond Vale. But I could never work it out. Anyway, Cinder is going to have to make a choice next chapter. But only after her new friends do. Remember to review, follow, favorite and stay classy.**


	6. Plea of Destiny

RWBYond: Destiny

 **AN: This is the defining chapter of this story. And I feel…tired. A lot of that is me being sick and having a lot harder time making dialogue and sequences organic. And I suppose some of it is time. I spent a year and a half bouncing around ideas for RWBYond Vale, and the upcoming RWBYond War, whereas I spent less than a month actually thinking about this story. And it's getting to the point where I'm contemplating cancelling the Adam prequel, but then that will give me less time to work on my next major projects, which I've begun outlining. But there's only one chapter after this and it'll be the easiest, where this is the hardest to write.**

Chapter 6: Plea of Destiny

The first year was over. Cinder was going home for break. And she was bringing her team. It was the moment of truth. Time to make her plea for them to stay by her side. Time to see how much they actually cared for her and her dreams. She knew her destiny, but their part in it was completely up to them.

She never got close to Ornate, and she could only tolerate Lucy for brief periods. Ornate rarely talked and tended to get herself into trouble. And Lucy was a lewd, loudmouthed brat. Which made her good for a laugh, but sometimes it made Cinder uncomfortable being alone with her.

Erid was the one she actually cared for. But there was still that nagging suspicion in her mind that things had happened too fast. They were both hot and they were partners. It just made sense for them to date. They looked good together. And it was deeper than that, at least for Cinder. She trusted him. And she hoped he trusted her.

When she got to Haven's port, Edwin Glas was there waiting. He had a ship ready to transport them to Salem's western castle, the same one Cinder spent most of her time in. After a brief introduction, in which Cinder had some fun by saying Glas was godmother's butler, they took off.

"Man your godmother must be loaded." Lucy said.

"She does alright for a nomad." Cinder said. "I've certainly never went hungry when I was with her."

"So if she's your godmother, what was her relationship with your parents?" Erid asked.

"Oh do tell." Glas chided. Cinder bit her lip.

"Guys…I haven't been…entirely honest with you." Cinder said. They all raised their eyebrows. "I told you that my parents were killed by Grimm and I was rescued by my godmother."

"You ran away didn't you?" Ornate said.

"No!" Cinder huffed. "I mean yes…but…they were…they were real pieces of shit. I would run into town every chance I got. But I would always return home. But one day I came back and they were killed by Grimm. I was found out there by…the person I have referred to as godmother. She took me in and raised me."

"And she was a nomad?" Erid tried putting the pieces together.

"She travels a lot, but she…actually does so because she has a lot of houses." Cinder said.

"Bitch, you've been holding out on us haven't you?" Lucy laughed.

"I don't blame you?" Ornate said. "Becoming the ward to some mysterious rich woman would put a target on your back."

"You have no idea." Cinder said.

"But wait, what was she doing in Bogden?" Erid said. Cinder gazed down at the floor of the bullhead.

"Ooh, I want to hear this too." Glas said from the pilot's seat.

"She…her name is Salem and…she has power over the Grimm." Cinder admitted.

"A Grimm tamer?" Erid said. "I've heard about them. I heard that one of the professors at Beacon can do it."

"It's difficult to do." Ornate said. "Wait…was it her Grimm that killed your parents?"

"Yes." Cinder said after a minute. "It was the happiest day of my life." She said with a smile. "At least one of them."

"Wo, that is dark." Lucy said. "Are you insane? Grimm killed your parents and you went to live with the one taming them."

"It was my fault!" Cinder raised her voice. "It was my emotions that set them off. I was so…angry at them. You don't understand what it was like. I went through years of hell because of my parents."

"Cinder, the Grimm are evil." Erid said. "Even those who tame them can only control them in small doses."

"That's because they don't understand them." Cinder defended.

"Cinder, what you're saying is crazy." Lucy said.

"Just…let me take it from the top. Because, this is going to sound really bad. But I'm telling you this because I trust you and I want you to be on my side on this."

By the time she finished they had landed. They were greeted with a number of ratattas. Her team stayed silent for several minutes. She had told them everything, including her plan.

"This…this is insane." Lucy said. She looked at Cinder longingly. "I…you can't."

"It's all true." Cinder said. "I've seen it for myself. April, Ozpin, the other headmasters know all this to be true. And they've lied to us every step of the way. Salem is the only one who knows the truth. And for that reason they'll kill her. They've hunted her for years." She gently reached for Erid's hand. But he jerked it away.

"You're talking about purging the world of your enemies." Erid said coldly.

Cinder's heart snapped. No, why did he have to say it. Tears threatened to hit her eyes. She stammered over what to say now. She pleaded with her eyes towards him. Ornate and Lucy wouldn't look her in the eyes. But Erid looked at her with pain and anger.

"I'm talking about revolution." Cinder argued.

"You're talking about genocide." Erid said. "What happens if we say no? What happens if only half of us say no? You're asking us to murder a good woman for your ambitions. You're asking us to overthrow the government and plunge the world in chaos."

"I'm doing this so that humanity can survive."

"You're doing this because you're angry at the world and Salem made you happy."

"Salem cares for me. I owe her my life and so much more than I'll ever be able to give."

"Do you think she actually cares for you?" Erid scowled.

"Yes. Every day has been like a god send. It wasn't chance it was fate that brought her to me. It was like a dream come true. And I know my destiny. And I believe our meeting wasn't chance either."

"You want to use us as pawns the same way this Salem woman uses you."

"Damnit she doesn't use me. She helped me get this far. I care for you. Erid, I love you."

"I'm not sure you know what love is." Erid said. A rattata nudged Cinder's thigh and dropped her weapons. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"God please, I'm begging you, don't turn away from me." Cinder pleaded.

"We don't even know who you are." Lucy said. "Until a few minutes ago, we knew nothing about you. Everything we've been through is a lie."

"No, don't make me do this." Cinder said as the rattata nudged her thigh some more.

"Cinder." Erid's voice cut through the internal screaming in Cinder's mind. "Were we just a ploy too? Just a lie to secure your ambitions?"

"No." Cinder said. "Erid, I meant every word of it."

"Then turn away from this nonsense." Erid said. "You can still introduce us to Salem. You can even keep her a secret between us. You can still help her out around the house or whatever. But I will not let you throw this world into despair. I will leave you. If you choose to pursue this path of destruction, then as a huntsman, I will have no choice but to report you."

"Cinder, we consider you our friend." Ornate said. "Don't make us betray our kingdoms." Cinder grabbed her swords.

"I wish that was possible." A tear fell from her eye. "But you're asking me to throw away everything I've ever loved and cared for. You're asking me to betray my destiny."

"Cinder, this isn't your destiny." Erid said. "Come back with us. We can be your destiny. And maybe one day, with our help, you'll still become a maiden. We can use your knowledge to get a jump start on this. We can tell April what you know. And then you can use this power as a bargaining chip. You can put yourself next in line to receive a maiden's power."

The idea seemed enticing. A life with these three. The prospect of being a maiden. But then, she'd become a pawn of Ozpin. And he was no better than Salem. She knew she had to make her choice now. And the ratattas were growing restless.

"I can't." Cinder said. "Ozpin is worse than Salem. He just does a lot better job of hiding it. He would love nothing more than killing my master. I will never do that. I will never work for him. I will never betray my master. And if you can't see that, then you are my enemy."

"Then, I will do what I must." Erid said with a tear in his eyes. "I'm bringing you in…one way or another."

She leaped at them all with her swords. Glas stayed on the ship watching. The ratattas swarmed them. Ornate got separated as she tried to keep her distance. Cinder focused on Erid. She focused every blow to disarm him and capture him. She would take him prisoner and keep him there. She would lock him away until he died, submitted, or until Stockholm syndrome kicked in.

"Cinder you don't have to do this." Erid kicked her in the stomach and blasted her with his microwaves. She spun around and shot at his legs with exploding auras. She saw Lucy being swarmed with ratattas, but holding her own.

"Don't kill them." Cinder told the Grimm.

"You really think they'll listen to you?" Erid rushed her. She dodged and blocked his punches, awaiting her chance. "You never could keep up with me." Erid said.

"You idiot, I was holding back." Cinder said unleashing a kick to his chin. She slid along the ground and hit him with an arrow. She swept her legs around to kick up dirt and created glass shards to hit him. "Bow blades are my real weapon of choice."

She fired a trio of arrows that Erid dodged but as they flew past them they exploded, knocking him down. Cinder looked over to Lucy, and could see Ornate in the tress. A massive beringel leaped in and knocked Ornate out.

"No!" Lucy screamed. Lucy ran towards the ape Grimm and Cinder followed. This wasn't part of the plan. Where did this beringel come from? The beringel knocked Lucy down and with a swift blow it broke Ornate's neck.

"Damnit this isn't what we agreed on." Cinder said. The beringel punched her and she flipped over to land on her feet. She saw Lucy get up with a traumatized look on her face. "Lucy this isn't one of ours. You have to believe me."

"This is still your fault!" Lucy accused. She ran towards the beringel.

"Lucy don't…" But it was too late. A rattata bit into Lucy's leg as the beringel picked her up and slammed her into the ground until her body went limp. "NO!" She charged up an arrow but as she could fire it, Erid jumped on its back and blew its head up with a blast.

"Cinder." Erid said as the arrow pierced his heart.

"No…" She cupped her mouth and ran towards him. "You idiot! You damn fool." She cradled his body.

"How did you think this was going to end?" Erid said.

"Why…why the fuck did you get in my way?" She screamed at him.

"It was about to do a quake stomp. You would have gotten hurt."

"YOU MORON! I could have taken it."

"But I couldn't take you. I refuse to be your prisoner. I refuse to see to destroy any semblance of the woman I love."

"That's not what was going to happen." Cinder kissed his forehead. "I wanted you alive because I love you." Tears fell from her eyes. She just wanted to wake up now. She wanted this nightmare to end. She wanted to try again. She wanted to wait until they got to Salem's to give them the choice. She would be able to convince them…or at least capture them without any fuss.

"It would have eventually." Erid said. "I didn't fall in love with you for your looks, or your strength. I fell in love with you because of your desire to be a huntress. I saw a future where we could go on hunts together. We could have been so strong, strong enough to not die to the Grimm. But that future never existed."

"No…no matter how strong a huntsman is…there will always be a Grimm out there stronger. THAT'S why my master's plan is the only way for peace. She's the only one that can end the Grimm threat permanently."

"And yet…you had no control over that beringel." Cinder's face twisted in agony. She gave him one last passionate kiss. She burned the air from his lungs and incinerated him.

"Farewell my angle. You're with me always. Goodbye my love. I'll see you in forever." As his body turned to dust she called his name a few more times. She tried desperately to wake up from this nightmare. She wanted to try it a different way, so that he didn't have to die.

"Well that was unfortunate." Glas said.

"RRAAAAAAHHHH!" Cinder let out a guttural scream. She screamed and wailed until she couldn't breathe. She clutched her heart. The tears in her eyes evaporated. The ground became scorched. All the dust in her dress exploded from the heat. The forest was set ablaze. The ratattas screeched in pain as they burned to death. Cinder rolled up into a ball and tried pulling her hair out.

And then, she focused, and went dead inside. She burned all the water out of her eyes so she couldn't physically cry anymore. She looked down at his ashes and saw the feather shaped accessory he wore. She grabbed it and clipped it to her dress as she stood.

"I guess plan B it is." Glas said. "Now I have at least one contact you can…" He went silent as Cinder gave him a death glare. All the heat started leaving his body making his blood run cold. Just as he was on the verge of losing consciousness, Cinder relinquished her semblance. "I'll leave you to grieve then." He choked out.

She made a pyre for Ornate and Lucy and set their bodies ablaze. As their ashes floated into the sky, Cinder made a small prayer, that all of this will become worth it. After an hour of mourning her team, Salem appeared.

"Edwin told me what happened." Salem wrapped her arms around Cinder and rested her chin on the younger woman's shoulder. The look on her face was unreadable.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Cinder asked.

"Because you are human." Salem said. "Only a monster could live with someone for so long and not feel pain at their death. It's not like your parents, where you wished for their death every day."

"Still…I'm supposed to be the perfect warrior. Why do I feel this way?"

"It is the same as I." Salem spun her around. "I still love Ozpin. Even after all we've done to each other. That's why I want to be the one who ends him. And why I don't want anyone to end me before he dies for good. Trust me, it would hurt so much worse if they would have died on some mission while you were away. The look in your eyes, it's the same as Ozpin's when he first inadvertently cursed me to this existence."

"Thank you." Cinder pushed her face into Salem's chest as she embraced her in a warm hug. Salem laced her fingers through Cinder's hair. Cinder started shaking as all the plans she had for Erid drifted away. All the things they were going to do together, all the things they were going to try, all of it was dead. And Cinder wept.

"Let it all out." Salem said. She began to coo as Cinder started weeping again. "Let it all out and remember, they will always have a place in your heart. Carry this like a badge. Just as you already added Erid's accessory."

Cinder decided to keep Lucy's earrings and Ornate's necklace. Even if she didn't wear them, it was the thought that counted. But tomorrow, she would have to report their deaths. She would have to tell their families. She prayed that April would handle that part. There was no way she could look them in the eyes after what she'd done. And then, after that, she would need a new team, one that wouldn't abandon her. One that knew just how bitter the world really was.

 **An: And so team COLE is no more. Next chapter will be Cinder seeking out a new team and take us all the way to the start of the series proper. On that note, I can't remember what I had Neo's codename be. I know there was Mint when she worked with Vanilla Sly in Atlas. But I think I had her alias be Noir Mint, with Cinder's second team being CMSN. Anyway, be sure to review because there is only one chapter left in this story. And next week is going to be a week of STRQ: Tales of the Old Huntsmen.**


	7. Team of Destiny

RWBYond: Destiny

 **AN: And now the final chapter in this story. And it mostly just serves to bridge the gap between last chapter and the start of the series proper. So you'll be getting Mercury, Emerald, Torchwick and the rest of the gang. So be sure to review, and come back tomorrow for the continuation of STRQ: Tales of the Old Huntsmen.**

Chapter 7: Team of Destiny

"I understand your concerns Ms. Fall." April said. "But assembling a team can take time."

"I don't want what happened to my team to happen to another group." Cinder pleaded. "If you just assign me to another first year team, not only will you be holding me back, but you'll force me to once again establish friendships. Friendships that can come to an abrupt halt."

"Yes, but taking a year off…"

"We'll take the entrance exam once I have my team. You can give us every exam to make sure we're ready for whatever year we'll be placed in. Whether it be third or fourth years…depending on how long it takes." April rubbed her brows.

"I'll hold you to that." She said. She stood up and gave Cinder an embrace. Her blue, loose fitting dress draped past her ankles. "Stay safe Ms. Fall. I know what it's like to lose a team. If you need anyone to talk to, please, you know my number."

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Cinder said.

Cinder had gone dead inside. She was numb to all the grieving of those around her. She had burned out her passion, her rage and her sorrow. Where she was once a flame, she lived up to her name. She was nothing more than simmering coals on a long dead fire. Her only source of joy came with every step she got closer to her destiny.

* * *

"A thief you say?" Cinder said.

"Yeah, rolled into here about three weeks ago." Coal said. Cinder was back in Bogden. She thought, by retracing her own stomping grounds, she could find someone malleable. Or at the very least, rekindle her passion.

"And you're sure that's what her semblance was?" Cinder asked her old friend.

"You have a better explanation for why she was able to vanish right before my eyes?" The badger Faunas scratched some spaghetti sauce off his nose. Cinder had found him easy enough, old fool still went on the same rounds every day.

"It could be a teleport, or an invisibility semblance." Cinder argued. She took a mouth full of the pasta, at least her enjoyment of food hadn't completely vanished.

"Nah…people could see her. I think only one person at a time can't."

"That's all I'd need." Cinder stood up but Coal grabbed her arm.

"If you ever need anything, and I mean anything…extra set of hands to move, information, books, need to hide a dead body…I'm here for you." Coal said.

"Thank you. There is something…what do you know about the White Fang?"

"They're alright I guess." Coal scratched his ear. "Heard they're getting more desperate. I'd help, but I'm too old for that kind of bullshit."

"Can you join them anyway? I know they'd love to have someone with your combat and street experience."

"Any particular reason why?" Coal asked.

"I think, for what I have planned, they'd benefit as well." Cinder said.

"Say no more, whatever you're planning, it's best I don't know much." Coal waved his hands. Cinder threw down some lien.

"This'll pay the meal, give a nice tip, get you a coat and a scroll." Cinder wrote on a napkin. "Here's my number, keep me informed on the White Fang's movements."

"You got yourself a deal." He shook her hand.

* * *

"Cinder, tell me your greatest desire." Salem asked her. Cinder was bowed in front of her, getting ready to continue her investigation.

"I want to be strong… I want to be feared… I want to be powerful." Cinder answered.

"Then go, there is nothing more I can teach you." Salem lamented. "I leave you to your own devices."

* * *

"How did you do that?" Cinder had finally caught up to her quarry. The dark skinned woman who could rob people blind in broad daylight stood before her.

After making her introductions she convinced Emerald to follow her. Once in the forest, she demonstrated her master's power over the Grimm. Emerald couldn't believe it.

"You will question everything you know." Cinder cooed as she coddled the rattata.

"This is impossible." Emerald said.

"I wish to take on an apprentice." She pulled an apple out of her bag. "Follow me…and you'll never go hungry again."

"Thank you." Emerald said as she grabbed the apple.

"I was like you once…begging on the street. I never resorted to stealing though. I was always able to cheat and charm my way into food. But I was also only a child then, much easier to play with people's sympathy." Cinder explained her story and her goals. Emerald seemed wide eyed at what Cinder was planning to do.

"I'll follow you…the kingdom has done me no favors. After combat school, I had nothing. No home to go to, no family, and no money to get into an Academy. And my talents weren't up to par for their standards." There was a fire in Emerald's eyes that Cinder had seen in her own reflection.

"I'll have to help you fix that." Cinder said. "But, we need another person. I already have someone in mind who can point us in the right direction, but finding him will be…time consuming."

"I'm with you." Emerald said.

* * *

So they set out to find Marcus Black. He was an assassin who worked with the Black Knights once upon a time. But after the death of Mordred Draco at the end of the Faunas War, he retired and nobody had seen him since. And then someone pointed her in the right direction.

He lived in the mountains with his son, how interesting. His son couldn't be any older than she was. Especially since he came here after the war. Cinder and Emerald made it and witnessed the young man kill his father.

Mercury went even easier than Emerald. He could care less about anyone's plans. He just wanted to have fun. And fighting brought him that. Cinder offered him a reputation of greatness. She offered him the world at their knees, and all it took was a little demonstration of her newest little gift from Salem. He had apparently recognized the symbol from his dad's drunken ramblings. It appeared that Marcus knew a lot more than he was supposed to. In a way, that made Mercury a liability. But he was on board.

Sadly, he and Emerald didn't get along. Emerald was a people pleaser. After a month, Cinder could probably ask her to lick the dirt off her feet and she'd do it for a pat on the back. Mercury was the opposite. He followed Cinder's orders, not out of fear or admiration, but out of boredom.

"So this team you have, are they enough?" Glas asked. Cinder had met with him, Baldur and Neo to discuss her progress.

"Yes, with Emerald's semblance we instantly have the advantage. I've been drilling them hard. Mercury knows a surprising amount of what I'm teaching and Emerald is an excellent student."

"That still leaves one opening." Baldur said.

"I do have enough for Amber…as much as it infuriates me to admit it…but if Mercury and I were to come to blows right now…I'm not sure I'd beat him."

"I'd expect nothing less from the son of Marcus Black." Baldur said.

"And luckily, Marcus was on good terms with the huntsmen by the end of the war." Glas said. "When April finds out who he is she'll probably beg him to join the school. But I suppose we'll need to keep up appearances…wouldn't want them to find out the Black family secret."

"But I'll still need a fourth member when I return to Haven." Cinder said. Neo gave a cough and changed form.

"Neo will take the guise of Noir Mint." Baldur said. "Her infiltration skills are without peer. So long as she avoids combat scenarios, that is."

"Sadly, she'll be unavailable to help with the maiden." Glas said.

"Again, I don't need help in that department." Cinder took a sip of her wine. "But Vale will be my first target. I want to steal their dust supplies, make them desperate, use the White Fang to strike fear in them. And at the height of the tournament, use Glas' virus to bring them to their knees."

"Hmm, that would be effective." Baldur said.

"But Mercury said, if you want to know a city, ask the rats." She gazed at her mentor. "Do you know anyone?" Neo lit up like a firework.

"Ha, I do know one man. And he's already an ally." Baldur mused.

* * *

And so she met Torchwick. She set her plan for Vale in motion. Torchwick would go on a robbing spree, with Neo as muscle when she finished her current assignment. Meanwhile, Cinder met with the White Fang, having found them thanks to Coal.

It didn't go so well. Despite all her posturing, Adam Taurus still refused to let humans help. Especially in a quid pro quo agreement. Cinder knew she wasn't getting anywhere. So she set off for her next task.

And thus began another in the Cinder's Best Days Ever catalogue. She brought the maiden to her knees. She now had a taste of that power. The huntsman, one Cinder recognized from her childhood, prevented her from taking it all. But it was enough. Cinder's passion was relit. And now she hungered for the full power of Fall. She met up with Mantis so that she could have a discussion with Salem regarding her progress.

"And let me guess…you feel incomplete?" Salem mused when Cinder told her the story.

"Yes…it's an emptiness. It burns like hunger. I like it."

"Now go to Vale. And sow the seeds of despair."

"Yes, I will reclaim what is ours. The powers of the world will be ours." The trance broke.

"What was that?" Mercury said.

"Call it…a psychic hotline with my teacher and master." Cinder got up.

The next meeting with the White Fang went better. Adam had become desperate in the last months. He was much more malleable. And with Cinder's goals and reasoning, he reluctantly joined them.

And they went to Vale to meet with Torchwick. Neo had returned from her mission, but was busy getting ready for April's entrance exam. Neo made herself acquainted with Emerald and Mercury. Tomorrow, they would take the test on the first day of school. And Cinder was confident, that they'd be accepted as fourth years.

"So, what am I to do tonight?" Torchwick asked.

"If you're worried about muscle, I can stand in for Neo." Cinder offered, she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She had grown it out, to conceal the fall heart that had appeared on her back. And it helped disguise her from the huntsman that had saved Amber from the brink of death. Which is also why she altered her dress and got rid of her weapons in favor of a glass construct set.

"You know how to fly a bullhead." Torchwick laughed.

"There's few things I can't do." Cinder stroked a finger on his cheek. A gesture that always got him to submit. Thank you Neo, she was not going to ask how the girl had discovered that particular weakness.

The robbery was a failure. But Cinder had fun. She got to clash with one of her idles, the same huntress who had given her money all those years ago, Glynda Goodwitch. And there was another, a young student who thwarted the robbery. And Cinder would have never guessed that this little girl, would become her greatest threat, her greatest rival, her reason to get stronger and stronger, her reason to live after the world changed forever, Ruby Rose.

 **An: And the story is done. What did you think? How do these small 1-week stories compare to the 5-month journey that was RWBYond Vale? Who else would you like to see get this treatment? I have a schedule on my profile but it is subject to change depending on my mood and audience response. So please review and favorite.**


End file.
